Masquerade ball
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: A place where one is hidden. A place full with presents. A place of great value. For the 600th reviewer Makakyu.


**Makakyu is the 600****th**** reviewer and he came up with an interesting plot… A masquerade ball… Isn't that awesome! I'm so happy! XD I also have twitter now. **www(dot)twitter(dot)com/#!/YasaonnaChan** Follow me to stay up to date with the fics and my comic/manga ^^  
**

**

* * *

Masquerade ball****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Eichiiro Oda does.  
T-rated – After time-skip****  


* * *

**

The crew ran through the city. The marine ran behind them. Nami had a huge smile on her face, and the crew members a little smile. They stole lots of gold and money. Nami laughed hard and they ran towards the ship.

"Hurry!" yelled Franky. Franky prepared Coup de Burst and everyone went onto the deck, holding the railing or mast tight. "COUP DE BURST!" everyone screamed, some in amazement and some in fear. The marine looked with wide eyes while they flew away. Nami laughed and opened her bag when they went slower.

"Amazing!" yelled Nami happy. Everyone laughed and looked at all the things.

"Hey! Look!" Luffy grabbed a golden mask out of the things. "Cool!" Nami grinned and grabbed something out of her pocket

"Look at this, this is even better" She showed a ticket.

"What's that?" asked Usopp with a confused frown.

"An invitation for a masquerade ball! That's the biggest reason why I stole the mask" smiled Nami.

"Why are you going to a masquerade ball?" asked Franky.

"There are rich people there!" she grinned. Everyone sighed and looked with half kidded eyes at her.

"Of course..." they said. She hasn't changed in two years...At all...

"And you are going alone?" asked Robin. Nami nodded happily.

"Are you sure, Nami-swan!" asked Sanji not looking at her.

"He withstood!" said Usopp and Chopper

"Don't you want someone to go with you?" asked Usopp

"What? No, why? I'm strong enough to take the bad guys out myself."

"Really?" asked Brook "I don't mind going with you! But I want your panties as reward"

"No!" yelled Nami "I'm doing fine on my own, thank you!" Some pouted and nodded and some shrugged their shoulders... Only Luffy looked expressionless.

"Nami..." Nami looked at Luffy with half-lidded eyes. "I'm going with you." He said bluntly. Nami sighed and she got the urge to smack his face...

"You. Don't. Have. To." She said slowly for him to understand it too. Luffy pouted mad and Nami stood up, walking towards her room and looking for a dress which looked like the mask...

.oOo.

The ship docked on the island but this time it was hidden in a cave. Nami opened the door and walked onto the deck with a beautiful dress white dress decorated with golden embroidery. Her hair was curled and it looked beautiful... Like golden strings... Zoro looked at her and whistled, but ended up fighting with Sanji. Robin smiled and walked towards her. She looked at her dress and giggled

"You look beautiful, I don't remember the embroidery, though..."

"I did that myself." Smiled Nami. She looked at everyone and they looked surprised. But she missed someone... "Where the hell is Luffy?" asked Nami mad.

"He went into town..." said Usopp "He was kinda mad..."

"Well...He can't go with me! I only have one ticket!" She said also mad, knowing why he was mad.

"We already said that but..."

"But!"

"Nami-san... He's worried... He lost us two years ago...He doesn't want the again..." said Robin sad. Nami looked at the ground and she also looked sad... She wouldn't admit it, but she hated it to be alone... She missed everyone...She missed Luffy... Nami walked towards the railing. She turned and smiled

"Say thanks to Luffy." smiled Nami. Everyone nodded and waved. She walked from the deck and walked towards the beautiful and huge castle. Nami smiled and entered, already having beli eyes.

.oOo.

She sighed and looked around... She was bored to death! Why did she want to go alone...? She looked around and everyone danced with others, but she was alone. She hated to be alone... Again! She walked towards the balcony and looked at the big garden.  
'Damnit...' She sighed once again but jumped up when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at a male, slightly longer then she was, and he wore a black mask with silver decorations with a black jacket with silver embroidery. He wore black gloves and he also had a sort of captain hat on his head attached on his mask. He had a mysterious smile and Nami looked with wide eyes... Who the hell is that?

"Y...Yes...?" asked Nami confused.

"Hello, milady, you looked sad today, so I came to comfort you" He said with a little bow. Nami smiled shy and bowed too, playing the game with him.

"Thank you, milord. Yes, I was slightly sad, but your company makes it all better" She looked at his expression and his smile turned a bit wider. "Could you tell me your name?" she asked

"Yes, you can call me...Dark."

"I am... Mikan" she looked slightly confused when Dark chuckled... It was soft but still...

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. Nami smiled too and looked at his eyes. They looked kind and dark... She wanted to know who he is!

"Nice to meet you, too... Please, tell me more about you."

"That, I can't do... But I'm here for you, you are the sad one." Nami pouted a bit. She sighed and figured he was a stranger, so why couldn't she say something about her self... of course; she put the fact about a wanted pirated away... She smiled and lifted her hand softly. Dark smiled and took her hand softly. They walked to the ballroom. Dark put his hand on her waist and Nami put her hand on his shoulder. They danced slowly and she smiled.

"Well... I have 8... Friends and we got separated for two years... I really missed them and I hate being alone now..." Dark looked with an emotionless face and Nami noticed "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, continue, I'm listening." Nami smiled and nodded

"I guess it's ok to tell you... But I always walk with a mask on my face..." She saw Dark frown a bit. "Euhm... I mean... I always pretend to be mad at a certain person... But something happened in those two years... It may sound weird but he saved me a couple of times... and I think I... I love him..." It was quiet between the two but they danced further.

"Sorry..." began Dark "Who is this certain person?" Nami blinked and blushed underneath her mask

"Euhm...He... Euhm... He is the creator of our 'friends group'" Dark stood on her foot "Ouch!" Dark gasped and looked at her foot.

"S...Sorry..." said Dark. Nami pouted but nodded

"I...It could happen to everyone..." she said with a smile. Dark smiled a bit. They danced further and Nami still didn't know anything about him. "Please, tell something about you..." Dark smiled and thought

"I can't tell much... Partly because I'm a... Thief. I am here to steal some things..."

"Like what?" asked Nami curious

"Things of huge value... I know you're a thief too..." Nami blinked a few times.

"What? How?"

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone on a party..." Nami blushed again. Damn, she's happy she wore a mask!

"I'm sorry, milord... You cannot steal my heart with your flattery..." Dark laughed. He liked this act with her.

"That is such a shame, milady. Your heart is of huge value. It was worth the try."

"Yes, that is true, but my heart belongs to someone else." Dark smiled and nodded.

"I understand. So, what do you want to steal?" asked Dark

"Just some money or jewels..."

"Why? Is it for the owner of your heart?" Nami blushed again. Stop that!

"Yea, mostly..."

"He will be happy." Dark smiled. Nami looked expressionless but still sad.

"Could you...Put your mask of?" asked Nami.

"Why? Are you still curious for if you want to give your heart to me?"

"No... My heart will always stay with him... It even was after the two years... I'm just curious..."

"No, still can't do..." Nami pouted but nodded. "What did you like about that man Nami blinked a few times and thought.

"I think... Maybe because I always see him in his most venerable moments... He once had a fight with a friend... And he lay in his hammock and I told him not to fight with him... He end up  
crying asnd I was comforting him..." (A/N Talking about the Usopp and Merry part here)

"Did you ever tell him?" asked Dark

"What?" asked Nami confused

"Did you ever tell that man you li-love him?"

"No... I think he's too naive...I don't think he will understand..."

"I'm sure he will..." smiled Dark. Nami smiled and looked at Dark. Why didn't he put his mask of...? Because he's a thief...?

"How are you sure he will understand...?"

"He's a man, every man understands." Nami smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!"

"When are you going to steal?" whispered Dark. Nami smiled.

"I already stole a few things while we were dancing." Grinned Nami showing the jewel necklaces in her hand "They didn't notice." They smiled and stopped with dancing. They walked to the balcony again and Nami looked at the necklaces.

"What do you want to be when you are older, Mikan?" asked Dark. "Or just later in the future."

"Rich." Grinned Nami "And I don't want to sound selfish, but I also want to be a queen!" Dark laughed and Nami giggled shy "That would be amazing."

"I hope that man is going to be a king then..."

"He will! I'll help him! That's why I joined his cre-friends group!" Dark smiled and nodded. Dark took her hand and bowed.

"Dear lady, it is getting late... I have to go" he gave a little kiss on her hand. Nami smiled and blushed.

"Yes, you are right... The stars are watching us."

"Our own witnesses... With the beautiful moon included." Nami smiled and bowed too.

"And beautiful witnesses, they are..." Dark smiled and walked towards the ballroom again. Nami turned and looked at the moon. She sighed, happy she wasn't alone...But she shivered when she felt a presence behind her.

"I told you I was coming, Nami..." she turned fast in shock but no one was behind her. What the hell was that! Who was that! I didn't tell my name to Dark...Did I?

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami woke up and blinked a few times. She sat up and looked at her dress. She smiled. 'I imagined it yesterday... Nobody said that...' she stood up and walked out of her room. She walked towards the deck and looked at the weather. It was beautiful and the sea was really quiet. She smiled and walked to the kitchen. Everyone talked and it was really cosy. Nami smiled. She isn't alone anymore. She sat down and looked at her map with her log pose. She smiled and tapped Luffy's shoulder. Luffy turned with meat in his mouth and Nami's smile turned wider.

"Luffy, we're almost at the next island." Smiled Nami. Luffy nodded happy and stood up after he gulped his meat.

"Thanks!" he walked behind her and whispered something only for her to hear "...Milady..." Luffy walked away and Nami looked with wide eyes at her map, like she saw some sort of ghost. She let her cup fell on the ground and she shivered.

"Nami-san? What's wrong?" asked Robin worried

"Oi, Nami-swan? What did that idiot say?" Nami didn't hear them...

_'Nami...I'm going with you.'_

_'I told you I was coming, Nami...'_

"Oh my god..." whispered Nami.

_'I... I love him...'  
_  
"Oh my god..." said Nami this time. Everyone looked worried

_'He's a man, every man understands.'_

Nami stood up with a mad frown. She exited the kitchen and walked over the deck towards the boy's quarters. She walked to Luffy's hammock and saw a book. Nami's eyes widened. Romeo and Juliet... That's the reason he learned to talk like that! She walked to his closet and opened the doors gasped again. A black cloth with silver embroidery. She wasn't mad anymore... Only tears collided from her cheeks this time. She walked towards Sunny and threw Luffy's mask on the ground

"You moron!" yelled Nami. Every crew member looked worried and afraid. Luffy turned around and looked at the mask. He then looked at Nami, seeing her tears. He smiled and jumped from Sunny. He looked at her and smiled.

"I want to be a king later... So you can be the queen...So please Nami...Put your mask off..." Nami looked with wide eyes and she shivered. Some of the crew members cocked an eyebrow, thinking she already put her mask of since last night. Nami still looked with wide eyes and tears at Luffy. "I hate it to be alone too... I thought I lost everyone... Until you all came back... But we don't have to be alone... So please, put your mask off..." He took Nami's hand and bowed.

"Oi..." said Sanji. Zoro hit Sanji unconscious and smirked.

Luffy kissed her hand again and Nami smiled a bit. Luffy looked at her expression and grinned.

"I'm not giving your heart back."

"You don't have to... Thief" smiled Nami. Luffy stood straight again and looked at his crew members.

"Shall we explain, milady?"

"Yes, we will, milord" giggled Nami. Luffy grinned and took her hand again. They walked towards the crew and Luffy waved his hand in the air

"Come, come, fellow members of the friends group."

"The wha-?" asked Franky confused. Franky looked at Brook and Brook shrugged his shoulders. They walked toward the aquarium room and Zoro dragged Sanji with him.

Nami stole lots of things of great value... But never as great as Luffy's heart...

**

* * *

It looked like Clowsama's story 'mask' . That's no good... Well, credits to him/her. It's a good story, you have to read it! Although it's French, but just use Google translator. Anyways, Makakyu, I hope you liked this! I really liked the plot 8D great idea!**


End file.
